Mas que Nada
by rxs.isawesome.dctp
Summary: La Hokage es sorprendida por un visitante en la noche. Y aun mas por su peticion. SasuSaku


La noche se estiraba lentamente, y no siendo la primera vez, Tsunade se encontró deseando una botella de sake.

A diferencia de lo que se pensaba, los momentos en que Tsunade bebió más fueron en las épocas más felices y contentas, no durante sus momentos de mayor estrés. Y ahora, francamente, nada estaba pasando.

Y en una aldea shinobi "nada estaba pasando" se traducía a "no hay catástrofes que manejar". Cosa que típicamente era buena, algo que cada Kage en cada nació luchaba por lograr.

Habían sido tres anos desde el final de la guerra, y Tsunade estaba casi por terminar su tiempo como Hokage. Estaba preparando a un exuberante Uzumaki Naruto para el trabajo, en medio de sus sesiones regulares de entrenamiento con Sakura.

Tsunade no tenía más que ensenarle a su discípula de pelo rosa, y sabia que Sakura también lo sabía. Pero Tsunade había llegado a quererla como a una hija y Sakura también la quería, así que mantenían su tradición como manera de pasar tiempo juntas. Martes, miércoles, y jueves por la noche eran los días favoritos de la semana para Tsunade.

Ella observo el montón de papeleo con algo como disgusto antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse a la ventana. Manos tras su espalda, Tsunade paso su vista por la aldea pacifica, siempre vigilante y observando.

No estaba esperando un visitante a estas horas, así que cuando alguien toco la puerta, les grito. –Quién es?

La puerta se abrió para revelar a quizás el ultimo shinobi que Tsunade esperaba ver en su oficina. Seis pies de musculo, cabello negro, y ojos negros, manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Uchiha,- le dijo bruscamente. –Que haces aquí tan tarde?

Sasuke, se dio cuenta ella, se veía particularmente fuera de su ambiente. Supuso que alguien que conociera un poco menos al último sobreviviente Uchiha diría lo contrario. Su cara estaba estoica y calmada, su postura derecha, la perfecta pintura de elegancia. Pero después de años de interactuar con el chico de quienes sus dos ninjas favoritos nunca se rindieron, reconocía ella la manera en que su mandíbula estaba apretada, la rigidez en su postura. Sospechaba que sus manos, escondidas en los pantalones, estaban empuñadas. Uchiha Sasuke, nervioso?

-Bueno?- presiono ella irritada. No era conocida por su paciencia.

Sasuke se mantuvo callado antes de ligeramente inclinarse en señal de respeto. Una elegante ceja güera se levanto ante el gesto inesperado. Sasuke no era conocido por su respeto.

-Hokage-sama…- de nuevo ella estaba sorprendida. Sasuke nunca se dirigía a nadie con ningún honorifico. Lo consideraba por encima de sí mismo.

-Tengo una petición.

Ella volteo los ojos y le dio la espalda. –Las peticiones de misiones están reservadas para las horas del dia, Uchiha.- le dijo con tono de rechazo.

-Hasta entonces, no me molestes.

-No es para una misión Hokage-sama.- Sasuke contesto. Parecía determinado a mantenerse lo mas controlado y amable posible, pero ella detecto la irritación en su voz.

–Vine a pedirle permiso para…para pedirle a Sakura que se case conmigo.

Xoxoxo

Tsunade no dijo nada, ni tampoco se movió, por un largo rato. Mantuvo sus ojos en el cielo obscuro, pero estaban abiertos de par en par por el shock.

No era que el escenario fuera inesperado. Sasuke había estado saliendo con Sakura por casi un año ya y toda la aldea lo sabía. Tsunade tenía la sospecha de que su protegida y el Uchiha lo harían eventualmente; la noticia de que Sasuke planeaba hacerlo era simplemente algo sorprendente, pero también algo predecible.

Pero lo que ella no esperaba era esto…que este pequeño chamaco malhumorado y melancólico le pidiera a venir permiso a ella?

-Y por qué exactamente, estas aquí? Por mi aprobación? No la tienes, no la tendrás jamás. Nadie la tendrá. Pero eso no importa, necesitas el consentimiento de Sakura, no el mío. Entonces de nuevo te pregunto. Por qué molestarte en preguntarme?

Ella aun no se volteaba a verlo, así que no vio su expresión mientras le contestaba.

-Fui criado para pedir permiso a los padres de la chica con quien pensara casarme. Los padres de Sakura están muertos. Y…ella la ve a usted como una madre.

Tsunade estaba callada, contemplando unos momentos. Estaba profundamente afectada por las palabras de Sasuke; el respetaba el lazo materno que había entre ella y Sakura, y estaba intentando honrar su matrimonio buscando su bendición.

-Dime porque te quieres casar con ella,- Tsunade le pregunto suavemente. Dependiendo de su respuesta, obtendría la de ella.

-Sé lo que todo mundo piensa,- Sasuke contesto. Su voz era profunda y pensativa. Ella podía imaginarse su postura encorvada. –Que quiero a Sakura solo para restaurar el Clan Uchiha.

-No te pregunte qué era lo que todos pensaban,- la Hokage le respondió firmemente. –Te pregunte porque TÚ quieres casarte con ella. Habla rápido muchacho, ya es tarde.

-Sakura es…es la mejor parte de mi. Es todo lo que no soy y todo lo que intento ser. Es valiente e inteligente y fuerte y hermosa…y sé que puede tener a cualquier hombre que quisiera en toda la aldea…pero…

El se detuvo, frustrado por su inhabilidad de poner sus pensamientos en palabras, y Tsunade sonrió con nostalgia.

-Hmm. Dudo que los ancianos este felices con ese arreglo. Sakura es una medico ninja muy valiosa…rebajarla al rol de esposa y madre sería perjudicial para su carrera como kunoichi.

-Quiero casarme con Sakura, no forzarla a que se retire,- Tsunade alcanzo a oír el ligero sarcasmo en su tono pero lo ignoro. –Lo que ella haga con su tiempo, esas son sus cosas.

-Y que hay de las otras chicas en la aldea eh? Estoy segura que los ancianos estarían de acuerdo en que Hyuuga Hinata sería una mejor compañera, como heredera de un clan tan poderoso como el tuyo fue una vez, y con un kekkai genkai de pilón. También con Ino del Clan Yamanaka. Sakura no es de un clan poderoso, sus padres eran civiles.

-No me importa eso,- el respondió ásperamente. –No estoy haciendo esto por el Clan!

-Entonces porque Sasuke,- demando Tsunade. Por fin se volteo para enfrentarlo, sus ojos llenos de lo que era la protección de una madre furiosa. –Porque te quieres casar con ella, si no es por el Clan?

-Porque la amo!- estallo él, gritando por fin, temblando de enojo y frustración. –La amo, maldita sea, mas de lo que amo a mi Clan, mas de lo que me amo a mi mismo, mas que nada! Ella es mi familia ahora! ella es todo y tienes razón, no la merezco y nunca lo hare pero tengo que intentarlo y hacerla feliz! Ella es lo único bueno de mí!

Su respiración estaba agitada después de su confesión, estaba furioso. Tsunade sonrió.

-Oh, creo que estas equivocado, Uchiha. Ella no es lo _único _bueno de ti.

Tsunade cruzo el cuarto hacia el muchacho y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

-Uchiha Sasuke, tu nunca merecerás casarte con Haruno Sakura. Pero…supongo que ella podría escoger peor.

Los ojos de Sasuke se alargaron ligeramente, entendiendo lo que Tsunade quería decirle, y se inclino en gratitud.

-Gracias, Hokage-sama.

-No tan rápido.- le dijo ella bruscamente. –Primero lo primero: sus flores favoritas son cosmos. Su cumpleaños es Marzo 28 y mas vale que no se te olvide. Y si tan siquiera miras a otra mujer en tu vida, serás castrado. Serás un buen marido, Sasuke. No permitiré menos que eso.

Sasuke sonrió presumido. –Si, Señora.- Murmuro algo burlón.

Tsunade le regreso la sonrisa. –Ahora lárgate de mi oficina y no te atrevas a molestarme tan tarde de nuevo.

* * *

Estaba tan apurada que olvide la nota!

Hola a todos! Aqui hay una nueva historia...claro de JinnySkeans y traducida por una servidora.

Gracias a los que me siguen, y que ahora tambien podran seguirme por Twitter (si la primitiva de mi apenas abrio uno xD). es: **rxsxdctp**...

Alli pueden encontrar mucho sobre los fics...estare poniendo informacion y haciendo preguntas! espero que esto funcione y alla una mejor comunicacion.

No olviden dejar un comentario! Eso me anima a seguir poniendo historias! Gracias

Hasta la proxima,

rxs


End file.
